Sasu doesn't like no
by Slow moving zombie
Summary: Female sasuke wants naruto naruto doesn't really think she loves him
1. Chapter 1

Hahaha

* * *

Sasu had three goals in life that drove her and controlled every action she did first to get strong second to kill her brother and third to rebuild her clan these goals were realitively simple in theroy but all were proving difficult in practice her brother had completely dissappered and she felt she wasnt gaining strength at an acceptable rate and with no leads she resigned to grow stronger and attempt to rebuild her clan but most frustrateing of all her choosen mate the future father of her new clan seemed to have developed a strange rivalry with her apparently taking her advances as challange's it didn't really matter to her she knew with time he'd be her but the question was how "Hmm wait a second"Sasu smiled knowing were she could get insight into the male mind she quickly speed to the former bedroom of her cousin she knew he had kept a journal and was confident it would provide her with a plan of attack

-Naruto pov-

Naruto was happily training until she showed it up "Oi Sasu whats up" Naruto said not ceaseing his focused clinging to the bottom of the branch

"Your looking good" Sasu said calmly propping herself against the tree

"Don't mock me" Naruto said flinching at the perceved insult

"I am not i am just saying your form looks good" Sasu said sounding frustrated

"Why are you here" Naruto said flipping down and looking at her

"Look i need some help i need to learn that shadow clone jutsu of yours" Sasu said sounding geuinely interested

-Sasu pov-

"You want me to teach you to use shadow clone" Naruto said staring at her skeptically Sasu had to change tactics just complimenting him wasn't going to work

"Yes i've tried learning it myself and i just can't seem to get it" Sasu lied she hadn't really put any time into learning the jutsu she was more interested in other skills but this was her way in

"Allright i can teach you but your buying me ramen for every lesson it takes" Naruto said looking at her smugly she grinned inwardly knowing she had him

"Deal" Sasu said crossing her arms "but we traing on the uchia training grounds" Sasu wanted him alone

"Allright we'll get my frist payment on the way" Naruto said gesturing for her to lead the way Sasu almost couldn't believe how much ramen he ate it was almost as shocking as how bad his table manners were but she really didn't care about that what she cared about was his massive chakra stores and unbelieveable stamina these would be usefull assets to her new clan ensureing they would be strong

"Ya know its nice to see you acting human for once" Naruto said as they strolled toward the Uchia complex

"What that mean" Sasu said angrily

"Its just i never thought you'd ask anyone for anything i always kinda thought of you as this robot its just nice to see theres a human in there" Naruto said keeping pace with her

"I act very human" Sasu said rolling her eyes

"And its nice to hear you talk without an insult being aimed at me" Naruto said smiling at her

"you take alot more insults then i give" Sasu said truthfully she really didn't mean to insult him since she'd decided he was best suited to father her clan but years of her childhood were spent ridiculeing him and so he grown to mistrust her.

"Friends poke a little fun at each other its allright" Naruto said ether lieing to himself or believeing it

"We're here" Sasu said landing in the middle of a field

"We are" Naruto said looking at the overgrown field

"Yes" Sasu said she had choosen this particular field because it was very close to her house and there was no way she was having sex in a field

"Allright lets get started"Naruto said clapping his hands together

"Naruto" Sasu said grabbing his head and pulling him into a kiss

"Hey what the hell" Naruto said pulling away but she pressed forward and pinned him into a tree

"Naruto i didn't bring you here for you to teach me " Sasu said pressing against him hard she wanted him to feel every last bit of her

"Stop that" Naruto moaned seeming to forget he was physically stronger than her

"I brought you here because i want you" Sasu said kissing his jaw bone Sasu knew he was becoming putty in her hands

"No" Naruto pushed her away trying to move away from her

"What" Sasu said surprised he was saying no to her Naruto quickly bolted off "Like hell is he getting away" she roared she was perfect she was a fucking uchia no one said no to her


	2. Chapter 2

Hahaha

* * *

"Damn it" Sasu cursed finally stopping she lost him "Whats his problem" she growled deciding the only logical course of action was to go to his house and wait for him there when she arrived she found the front door unlocked she rolled her eyes at his idiocy and wondered were she should wait for him at "ooh his bed that'll be good oh and i'll put on one of his shirts men like that" she mumbled to herself searching his closet for a acceptable shirt she found a pale blue button up shirt that she decided would work and begain stripping she removed her bra but left her panties on and left the shirt unbuttoned letting it just barely cover her breast "He won't be able to resist" she said reassuring herself as she climbed into his bed bending one leg up to show off her perfect slender legs she felt her heart beat excitedly as she heard the door knob turn

"Phew home free" Naruto said she heard him lock his door and walk through the house locking his windows little did he know she was already here she flipped over on her stomach holding her head up with both her hands smileing towards the bedroom door just waiting

"Hello Naruto" Sasu purred seeing his face grow pale then red with embarassment

"What how why my" Naruto said stumbling over his words like an idiot she just smiled raising herself up

"Come here Naruto" Sasu said in seductive atleast the best she could muster

"I said no Sasu" Naruto said holding up his arms in a x pattern "and no means no as in do not want" she flinched at that word she really hated those two little letters

"Why am i not pretty enough" Sasu asked faking tears and covering her eyes with her fist

"No your really pretty its not that" Naruto's impossibly noble nature started to kick in and he was moving in to comfort her just like she knew he would but he seemed to be moving sluggishly and hesitantly

"Its my breast isn't it there not big enough are they" Sasu begain to let out fake wails of suffering and forced her face into the pillow she felt his footsteps slowly get closer and finally he sat on the bed he was right where she wanted him

"Sasu your umm you there perfect i its" Naruto struggled to find the right words but Sasu saw her opening and she forced him to the bed

"Naruto" She said keeping up the fake sobbing burying her face in his chest the guilt he felt would keep him in his place she thought gently kissing his neck her body pressed against his she felt his manhood hardening and pressing against her stomach

"Sasu stop i just can't with you" Naruto said holding her up and away from him she was confused she felt his arousal so why couldn't he

"Why" She said forgetting to sound heart broken the anger seeping into her voice

"i mean i am look Sasu i only want to do that with someone i love with someone who loves me and i like you i really do but i am not sure if i love you and i don't think you love me" Naruto said getting out of the bed

"Where are you going" Sasu said her voice cracking this time the sadness she was feeling was real she wasn't sure if it was becuase the first time in her life she was being denied something she wanted or because what he said made he wonder about love too but she knew one thing this was turning out harder then she expected

-the next day-

"Of coarse" Sasu said waking from a dream that had inspired her she quickly got dressed and made her way to the hokage tower when she arrived she asked to see the hokage fortunately he wasn't busy and was able to see her pretty quickly.

"Agh miss Uchia so nice to see you how are you today" the old man said smiling warmly at her

"I am not well actually i need a favor from you" she said still feeling the sting of Naruto's rejection

"Oh i would like to help what is this favor" he asked taking a lazy drag off his pipe

"I want you to arrange a marriage between me and Naruto" she said matter of factly his reaction idiot he begain coughing and gagging

"What" He asked as if he hadn't heard correctly

"You heard me you've arrange marriages before" she said pointing at him

"I have but those were political and for the good of the village and the ones being married well they asked to do it" he said slightly claming down

"this is for the good of the village i can't rebuild the Uchia clan without a husband and thats good for the village" she said crossing her arms pridefully

"I still can't do it i mean its illegal for me to arrange marriages for people who arn't eighteen " he said she wasn't certain if he was lieing or if it were indeed the case" And i would never force anyone to do anything they didn't want to" he paused briefly before taking another drag of his pipe "Have you tried talking to Naruto"

"If i hadn't would i be here" Sasu said irratated even more now not only was Naruto denying her what was rightfully hers but the Hokage too this was madness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hahaha hahaha o h the chaos thats about to ensue you have a vague idea

"Kakashi put down you porn and help me" Sasu said throwing a rock at the man in the tree

"Oh hi Sasu whats up" Kakashi asked lazily falling out of the tree landing on his feet.

"Your gonna help me get Naruto" Sasu said seeing her teacher look confused

"you mean the hyperactive kid loud whisker marks on his face" Kakashi asked holding his hand up to show Naruto's height

"Yes him" Sasu said sighing in frustration

"Okay whatever makes your engine run" Kakashi said looking thoughtfull for a second "Okay heres what you do say you want to train with him and then you can wrestle get on the ground and kiss him"

"I tried that he said no" Sasu said matter of factly

"really oh umm okay you go into his apartment should be easy he leaves his door unlocked all the time and get on his bed and wear one of his shirts and wait for him there" Kakashi said watching her shake her head

"no i tried that too still no he says he wants someone that loves him" Sasu said looking at Kakashi for some kind of insight

"Hmm should have figured well you answers obvious give him what he wants and he'll give you what you want" Kakashi said sitting on the grass and opening his book

"You mean i should convince him i love him" Sasu said furrowing her eyebrows

"Thats the only way your gonna get Naruto its pretty easy to do just go over say you were sorry about all the stuff you did and ask to start fresh mabye try diner" Kakashi said waving his hand for her to leave

-At Naruto's house-

"Huh oh no" Naruto said quickly slamming the door shut "Go away Sasu"

"Naruto i came to apologize for what i did" Sasu said thorugh the door

"I am not falling for that you just want me to open the door so you can rape me" Naruto said sounding defensive

"Look Naruto i just want to start over just go out to diner thats all i promise i'll meet you in an hour at the Ramen shop no way i can rape you in a public place" Sasu said an evil smirk on her face

"Ummm oo okay but you gotta leave right now"Naruto said she knew he wouldn't be able to resist

**"hahaha soon very soon Naruto"** Sasu thought evilly as she waited for him at the ramen stand

"Hey Sasu" Naruto said as he took the seat next to her

"I glad you came Naruto and i really am sorry its just when i want something i go after it agrresively its the only way i know how to do things really" Sasu said seeing him smile at her

"Its okay lets just forget about it and enjoy some ramen" Naruto said ordering himself a bowl they sat talked and ate ramen for hours and sasu patiently waited for Naruto's last bowl

"Oh hey Naruto is that Kakashi" Sasu said pointing out the back of the store Naruto whirled around and while he was distracted she poured her little drug into his bowl

"No thats an old woman" Naruto said gulping down the last of his Ramen before standing up "later Sasu"

"Ill walk with you its along the way to the uchia district and we can talk some more" Sasu said quickly following him not wanting him to pass out without her there

"Okay but no funny business" Naruto said laughing a little as they walked Naruto begain to feel drowsy

"You don't look so good are you allright" Sasu said sounding concerned

"I dunno i feel kinda" Naruto didn't finish his sentence before falling over

"Perfect" Sasu said grabbing Naruto and dragging him back to his apartment she quickly tied him up and was about to get her prize when she heard his door open "Shit gotta make whoever it is leave" Sasu said walking out of the bedroom as soon as she entered the living room she felt a pain in the back of her head disoriented she feel to the ground

"I'll save you naruto" Hinata said chareging into the bed room

"Agh bitch" Sasu said raiseing up she heard Naruto coming around and an idea hit her she slammed the front door against the wall then ran into the bed room "Get off him Hinata you rapist" Sasu said

"Huh" Naruto said his eyes opening up seeing Hinata straddleing holding the rope that was now only half tied

"whati was was i was it was her" Hinata nervousness made her lose her voice

"No you drugged Naruto's Ramen then you hit me over the head when i was leaned down trying to help him" Sasu said pointing to the blood trickling down the side of her face as proff "quick Naruto " Sasi said flinging a kunai cutting his hand free

"Hinata get out" Naruto yelled obviously upset as he untied his other hand

"but i iii "Hinata stuttered before Sasu pulled her off Naruto

"you heard him your lucky we don't the hokage about this" Sasu said pushing Hinata out of the house and closeing the door

"Thanks Sasu" Naruto said standing up " I never would have thought Hinata would do something like this"

"Its always the quite ones and she always staring at you" Sasu said futhering Naruto beleif that Hinata had tried to rape him and not her "I can stay if you want in case she comes back"

"No thanks Sasu i'll be fine i don't think she'll be back i feel kinda bad though how bout we have another fresh start tomorrow night" Naruto said grinning stupidly

what a twist.


End file.
